Heal these Scars
by Nox-Rufus
Summary: Hikari and Kiba had been together for several years. Yet, the poor girl was regulary beaten and abused. Sasuke remained clueless to it all. Till one night, he spots something on Hikari's arm. Sasuke must and will know what is going on. But when he finds out; will he be strong enough to heal all those scars carved onto Hikari's heart ? Language, rape. Angst, Sasuke/OCC Possible OOC.


**I do NOT own Naruto. And be warned, there is rape in this chapter.**

**Chapter one : Just the daily routine.**

The day started off as any other day would. Aino Hikari; A young 17 year old girl; 5 foot tall and weighing 90 lbs, with pale skin, light brown eyes and black hair that reached the middle of her back and swayed with the wind; got out of bed and prepared for school. She walked over to her dresser in order to put her usual outfit on. She took a brown pullover that exposed her shoulders and a quite short black skirt. Just as she was putting her brown fit-flops on, she heard a grown come from the bed. Hikari walked over to it, and saw that her 3 years boyfriend, Kiba Inuzuka, was slowly waking up. His bushy brown hair stuck out above the covers. He emerged and blinked; his eyes were shapped like the one's of a cat and were of a dark shade of brown. Beneath his bags was one red tatoo on each cheek.

Hikari smiled down at Kiba shyly. The latter merely grabbed her color and yanked her down for a rather painful kiss. His fang like teeth bore deep into the girl's flesh, but all she did was grin and bear it. What was there to be done against it anyway ? It is just part of an ordinary morning, nothing more. He pushed her away roughly and put his head back under the covers. A glint of sadness past in Hikari's eyes before she got up and left the room.

Taking her warm black furry coat, she opened the door and walked outside. Ready and willingly going to school.

* * *

Arrived at school, Hikari was immediatly greeted by her best friends : Hinata, who said a shy _hello_; Tenten and Ino, who gave her both a firm hug; Naruto, who gently slapped her shoulder, grinning; and last but not least, Sasuke, who merely nodded a quick and silent _hi_. The young girl smiled earnestly. Her friends were always there for her; and she couldn't imagine life without them. For there are moments when the world does seem to loose its magic; somehow they make it all worthwhile.

When they heard the bell, they all walked towards their first class. On the way Naruto asked :

"Kiba not here ?" Hikari twitched slightly when she heard the name, but soon disposed of it. She smiled a little while answering :

"Oh no, he's still in bed. You know Kiba" Then they continued their way. In biologie lesson with Kakashi Hatake, Hikari sat next to Sasuke. She was chatting away, blushing, while he merely smiled and listened to her every word. Several times were the pair reprimanded for talking; but they were just having too much fun to stop. The hours went by in that similar fashion. Lunch was spent with the entire gang having fun. Hikari was taunted by Sakura and Karin, but she paid no attention to it. Those same two girls were attempting to grasp Sasuke's attention; he didn't even go as far as to aknowlidge them. Kiba never did come during the day; and no one was complaining. He very often skipped school, he deemed it unnecessary to learn all those useless things. It was a peacefull day indeed.

* * *

It was half past four; school had ended and Hikari was walking home. The snow fell lightly on her shoulders and was covering the ground in a thin layer. The air was flesh, blowing onto her face. She passed in front of the shop and decided to grab some food. Half an hour later she arrived at her house. She rang the bell, for she herself did not have her own house key. She heard a growl coming from the other end of the door; which soon opened to Kiba's tired face. She looked at him fondly, while he muttered :

"You're late" And went directly back to his sofa, knocking her shoulder on the way. Hikari sighed quitely and went to the kitchen. She got her grocery and started cooking. The girl prepared miso soup, onigiri and sukiyaki. She walked into the living room with a tray of food, she laid it on the table in front of Kiba and shook her boyfriend lightly to wake him. He rapidly grabbed her wrist and twisted it a bit.

"What the hell did you wake me up for, you daft tart ?!" He demanded angrily. She winsed at the sudden pain and responded with a very low voice :

"I brought dinner" She said. He turned to see that, indeed, there was food. He growled and let go before literally launching himself on supper. Hikari shyed away to eat her own food in the kitchen. She usually ate alone. Kiba likes to occupy the living room during the eavings; and most of the time actually; and Hikari just let him.

As she finished she went to clean the dishes; seeing the full ashtray next to the sink. She really hated that habbit of his and the smell made her sick; but she didn't dare tell him about it. Last time she attempting to ask something of Kiba, she got a severe reprimant; which trully is not a pleasant experiance. She sighed for what seemed like the hundreth time that day, and walked straight to the bedroom. She knew that when Kiba would notice her departure, he would soon follow. Now, normally; that could be a rather endearing gesture, but in this case, anything but. Hikari undressed, put her nightwear on and hopped into bed. She hoped in vain that her boyfriend would stay downstairs tonight; for all too soon did the door to the bedroom open.

The girl kept her eyes closed and her head hidden; but she could hear. She heard Kiba stripping off and throwing his clothes onto the floor; she heard the footsteps slowing nearing the bed. She refused to look and fained sleep; not that it mattered of course. She felt the bed dip as Kiba sat next to her.

**/!\ Warning ! Lemon starts here ! /!\**

"I know you're not asleep" He growled next to her ear, bitting her ear forcefully. Hikari supressed a moan; not one of pleasure, but one of pain. Kiba laughed and said :

"That's right sweaty, moan for me" He then removed the covers. All the while, the girl kept her eyes shut. She had seen this too many times already. Kiba stretched his girl friend's legs and placed himself between them. He grinned evily. He moved the knickers aside without removing them. Without any warning or preparation, he slammed his fist into Hikari's anal. She screamed; tears were running down her closed eyes. But all Kiba did was laugh; as he thrust his hand into her, stretching her to the limit. He licked his legs and said slily :

"You like that hmm" He removed his fist rapidely, only to insert his tougue. He licked the sides, as well as the flesh inside. She groaned; but soon screamed when she felt three fingers wiggle their way into her ass. Each lick and movement was painful. But no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't stop him. Kiba seemed to soon grow tired of the taste of his girl's pussy. He left her temporally. Hikari sighed in relief. But then something larger, something hot slammed right in her backside. She screamed louder than before. Kiba moaned as his cock rubbed inside her time and time again.

"Oh-Arghh-You *thrust* Horny *pant* little slut" He moaned "You're just an arhh stupid haa little mmmh bitch that likes it hooa in the backside"

Hikari never responded, never took pleasure in these actions. She just gripped the sheets, cryed and screamed. Kiba's pace quickend and his thrust became harder and harder; going deep, too deep. She knew he was nearing his end. He grabbed her thighs and went harder one last time. He pulled out, panting heavely. Then he walked over to Hikari and pushed his penis in her face. No words were needed, she knew what was expected of her. She gulped and opened her mouth. No sooner did she do that, or Kiba was taking a lot of pleasure pushing up into her throut. Hikari was chocking, but nothing could be done.

"Annng Yeah ! That's haaah feels gooood ! Ahh AHHHRGH" With that last abrubt noise, a white substance exploded in her mouth. She felt it dribbled down her chin, but then Kiba slapped her in the face, panting and screaming :

"Don't spill it ! Swallow !" She hated it, and with a lot of effort and against her will; she did swallow the cum. He grinned, hit her once more and plopped on the bed; falling asleep instantly. Hikari was still overcome, but still got up and took a shower. When finished, she returned to the bed and lay down. She to, found sleep very soon.

**/!\ End of Lemon /!****\**

Many were the times she thought of leaving Kiba. This horrible treatment had been going for years. But the poor girl was still so very in love. She still hoped so much, that God would one day bring back the love she once knew. Hikari was now so afraid all the time. But there was nothing she could do. It is merely the daily routine after all.

**Hey guys, my first chapter ! So this story was a request from .Hime.1993; I hope it's alright ! I can't promise a regular update, but the more reviews the faster I'll be ;D. So please R&R ! **


End file.
